The Final Insult
by dragonasp
Summary: This is my first posting here, or anywhere for that matter.  I hope I don't screw anything up too bad. Just something which was running around in my head the other day as I was driving somewhere.  What if Takashi couldn't get past Rei's angry accusations


**I do Not own any of the characters in this story.**

**The Final Insult**

Rei whipped her head around. "Why did you do that!" She screamed at him. At least she was alive TO scream at him. Quietly he answered her.

"He would have eaten you if I hadn't, Rei." He watched as she curled in on herself, her tears falling, mixing with Hisashi's blood.

"I...I...wanted all of us to be ok! I didn't want to see Hisashi like this! If Hisashi's going to leave me behind just because he got bit, then I want to become one of **THEM** Too!"

He watched as she dropped to her knees beside Hisashi's body and spoke. "...I don't think he'd want that."

She looked up at him, her eyes tinged with madness, or hatred, probably both. " And what do YOU know, Takashi? Yeah, I get it now! Takashi you..." Suprise and concern over this outburst flashed across Takashi's face, only to be replaced with a blank mask that showed nothing as Rei came to the heart of her argument. "...actually hated Hisashi! BECAUSE HE AND I WERE GOING OUT!"

Maybe it really was true. Maybe it wasn't. Did it matter? No, not any more. Takashi turned away from Rei. Gripping the bat tighter, he began walking toward the stairs and their...Hisashi's blockade. He didn't really have a plan, didn't need one either. Clearly it was all over, she hated him now. She always would. Dimly he heard her behind him.

"WAIT! Where do you think you're going!" She cried.

Pausing briefly he said back over his shoulder, "Going together will only cause problems. I'm going to go downstaris and fight **THEM**." He climbed up onto the barricade. Looking out over **THEM**, he began formulating what he would do.

"W...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELF!" She was practically screeching in panic. In a more subdued voice, she said, "Hey. Takashi?" He took a step toward the baricade edge nearest the stair railing and stood straighter. He could hear her as she quickly rushed forward. "STOP! Don't! Don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" I'M SO SORRY!" She grabbed his leg. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! PLEASE. Please, let's... let's go together!" She sobbed. He looked down at her, hope struggling to rise in him.

He almost stepped down, but a flash of white caught his eye. From this angle, he could just see a corner of the sheet they'd used to cover Hisashi's head. The tenderness left his eyes and the hard, emotionless mask fell back into place. She would never forgive him for that, whatever she said now out of fear, there was no forgiveness in her for him. She was lost to him now, forever. This was best. Maybe she'd make it. With a quick twist Takashi turned to face the railing and brought up the bat, throwing it out onto the roof top. It hit with a loud thud, followed by several clacks as it bounced and rolled, until it struck the leg of one of **THEM. **All of **THEM **on the roof at the base of the stairway wall began shuffling away toward the sounds from the bat. Even some from the foot of the stairs moved away. Gripping the railing, Takashi looked back at Rei. She simply stared at him, too shocked to move or say anything. "I wish you well Rei, I'm sorry that I always hurt you. Please. Please survive. I will love you to my dying breath, and I have only ever sought to protect you." With that he swung over the railing and let himself down to hang on the wall at the base of the railing. He slowly began inching sideways on the wall, careful not to make any noise.

As she watched him swing out, Rei's mind caught up to everything she'd seen and heard. "Takashi? TAKASHI!" She ran to the railing and looked over to see him hanging onto the wall, she could tell that he was having some trouble holding onto the sloped wall at the side of the stairs. Despite him being too far, Rei still tried to reach out to him. "Please Takashi, come back. I didn't mean what I said! I DIDN"T MEAN IT! Don't leave me too TAKASHI! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" He let go of the wall.

Having gotten about halfway down the stairway, Takashi let go of the wall and dropped as quietly as he could the last couple of feet. A couple of **THEM** heard him, but quickly turned back to the stairway, drawn there by Rei screaming at him from above. He tuned her out, afraid he might lose his nerve. The few stragglers roaming the roof posed no real obstacle as Takashi made his way over toward the bat and the few that remained nearby it, searching for the source of the noise. Reaching the bat, Takashi relished the idea of being able to help **THEM **find the source of the noise. Rei was still screaming at him, so those on the stairway failed to hear as he used the bat to smash the four that were closest to the bat. He then made his way to the roof door, dropping any of **THEM** in the way.

"TAKASHI! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!" Rei screamed when she saw him at the rooftop door. He turned around then, and began walking back through the carnage he'd left as he fought to the door. She sighed. He was coming back, he was coming for her. He stopped, halfway across the roof he stopped and looked up into her eyes.

"Goodbye Rei!" he called. All of **THEM** on the roof turned towards his voice and moaned. He let the tip of the bat drop onto the rooftop. Clunk! Turning with the tip of the bat still on the ground, Takashi walked back across the roof that he'd cleared, his plan nearly complete. The bat tip clearly calling every dead thing on the roof to his location. Shhhhhhhick tunk! tunk! Reaching the door, he looked back once more, then he stepped through into the stairwell.

Rei saw him look back before he stepped into the darkness. He left the door open, inviting **THEM** to come after him. "Takashi? What have I done? No. No no no, TAKASHI! Tears in her eyes, she tried rattling the barricade, screaming, beating on the railing, anything to attract thier attention back from Takashi. None returned to the stairs, but instead followed the dinner bell Takashi was ringing. She could hear it echoing from the stairwell. Thunk! Shhh Thunk! Shhh Thunk! As he drug the bat along behind him down the stairs. Then the sound stopped, she imagined she could hear him fighting, but that's all it was, her imagination. After about half a minute of silence, a soul wrenching scream echoed up the stairs, quickly cut silent. Throwing her head back, she screamed. "TAKASHI, NO!"


End file.
